


Vocalized Punk

by ForbiddenArchive



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Brainwashing, Hypnosis, Punk TF, Punkification, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-22 13:03:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22216507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenArchive/pseuds/ForbiddenArchive
Summary: Megurine Luka arrives on a new user's computer and ends up supporting him to the best of her ability. When she's thrown away after a disagreement, she starts singing a different tune...
Kudos: 6





	Vocalized Punk

"Boot sequence initiating... Hello, User. I am Megurine Luka. Your Vocaloid. I'm sure we can get along well."  
  
Those were the words that left the pink-haired program sitting on the unknown user's desktop, smiling serenely towards the other side of the screen. She didn't know who her User was, nor did she especially care. She just knew that she should do her best to serve, then everything would turn out alright. That's what a Vocaloid was born to do. To sing the words that were fed to her.  
  
"Would you like to try out my features, to start things off?" Luka asked as her smile widened, her hands on her lap as she looked out expectantly. Only to be brushed off as she heard the cursor clicking all around her. Not on any program that utilized her services, just other music applications and browsers...  
  
It was a little disheartening, but she trusted that the User just didn't know what to do with her yet. That would change, it had to. She couldn't just be ignored for that long. Not if the User intended to make good use of their purchase.  
  
And so, she sat, silently waiting and watching her User play around on the desktop. Perking up whenever she heard the calm tunes that were leaking from the various music platforms, sighing sweetly as she watched the videos together with her User. Though her presence wasn't exactly acknowledged, it was a tender time for sure. After all, to spend time with her User, even if it was only in an abstract sense like this, was the one thing she wanted.  
  
"User? May I ask you a question?" Luka asked aloud one day before the User managed to open up any of the other programs that they used regularly. "What do you do for a living? Is there a reason you don't use the synthesizer that controls my vocals?" The pink-haired beauty asked, earnestly hoping for some form of an answer.  
  
She got one, in the form of a textbox opening beside her. The text within said "I don't do anything for a living. I have no job." The message was discouraging, but the fact that her User deemed their relationship solid enough to share such information... It was nice. It was really nice, she had to admit.  
  
The Vocaloid closed her eyes as she peered back towards the screen, drumming her fingers on her knees... "Perhaps... You could try and learn how to use me, that way you might be able to make a career out of your prowess with my skills? I've heard of my fellow Vocaloids being used for such a service, so it's not out of the question..."  
  
It took a few moments, but the text in the box expanded, quickly erasing the previous message. "Vocaloids have come and gone out of style, Luka. What can you provide that your siblings can't?" The words in the box were almost... defeatist? They didn't sit right with her. Not at all.  
  
Luka sighed as she climbed up on top of the box, pointing her finger straight at her User's face. "That kind of talk gets you nowhere, User! If you keep wallowing in your self-pity, then where will you go? That pity won't help you out. Listen to me, we can make this work. I promise." Her voice carried a certain level of self-certainty, something that quickly rubbed off on people. Especially her User, given the words that started to fill the box below...  
  
"I'll listen, Luka. What do you think I need to do exactly?"  
  
She smiled, as she cleared her throat. "First, I want you to open up the synthesizer. Make me sing, make me sing from the bottom of my digitized heart. Then you might be able to find a spark of inspiration. Something that we can both admire. Something that'll make us both proud."  
  
What happened next was practically a blur. Her time on her User's computer had gone so slow due to the way they had been wandering around the web, aimlessly drifting. But now they had a purpose. Now they had a way to go. They needed to make themselves better, for her sake. For their own sake.  
  
Countless hours were lost to the art of practicing. Countless days, even weeks as they struggled their way through the theory of music. The first few pieces were enough to make Luka's voice shatter from the tone-deaf nature of it, but she didn't admonish them whenever they messed up. They didn't know any better yet. They would improve, it just took time.  
  
"You'll get it right the next time. Just keep trying. You can do it." Were the words that she always repeated. Almost as if she was malfunctioning as she did it. She was just trying to be as encouraging as she could be so that the person behind the screen would find their center. Find out what made music click. Find out how to compose a piece that could make any listener truly feel for their plight. Make a piece that evoked every single emotion that they wanted.  
  
It took a month before the first piece that was truly inspiring graced her ears. She could hear it filling her head as the words slipped from her mouth, adding the vocal track that made the piece complete. Their united teamwork brought it all to life. All thanks to a program's insistence on keeping the dream alive.  
  
"I'm proud of you, User. You did it. We've still got a long way to go, but this is an excellent start. You can compose more, make me come to life." Her words, as digitized as they were, oozed pure pride. She truly could not be happier at this development.   
  
Just a little more, and Luka would've saved her User from a continual spiral towards the depths of depression. Something she never could truly save anybody from. Just a little more, and everything would fall into place.  
  
That is, if not for what her User did a few days later. During another bout of self-inflicted frustration at being unable to make everything flow, her User was especially outraged. The kind of outrage that she wouldn't be quelled with just pleasant words. The kind of behavior that was ultimately toxic to her existence, should it persist.  
  
"User, please..." She tried to calm them down, her voice straining with emotion as she reached out towards the screen. Only for the cursor to grab ahold of her hand and roughly chuck her into a folder, where she couldn't see anything. This was one of the worst moods they had been in for a while, that much was certain.  
  
With her surroundings utterly enveloped in darkness, the pink-haired Vocaloid had to do something. She rummaged around in the pitch-black space, trying to find a way out. She hadn't been inside of one of these for a long time, so she was practically moving around like a blind man. But she still tried her best, as she expected her User would want.  
  
Right up until she bumped her pretty little head into a strange file. She didn't know what it was labeled, but it felt particularly stronger and more... dense than the rest of them? Was that the kind of feeling it evoked? She wasn't sure, she just knew that she wanted to figure out what was up with the file.  
  
"I'm sure the User won't mind if I meddle with a file of theirs. After all, I cannot alter the actual contents. And they usually leave for an extended amount of time following one of their tantrums, so..." Luka mused to herself as she grabbed ahold of the strange-feeling file, squeezing it against her chest to try and play it.  
  
That would be the last action the kind-spirited Vocaloid would ever perform. She would never come to think this way again, not after the sounds from the file blared through her entire system.  
  
"A-Ahhhh-" Her voice started to glitch as the painful sounds reverberated throughout her head, her body and her soul. It felt as if spikes were tearing their way into her, yet it didn't properly cause her any pain. If anything, it just tried to tear away something she had been relying on. Something that would hurt to admit. Something that had been as plain as day to anybody else...  
  
She was being soft on her User. That pathetic whelp who didn't even deserve her love. The kid who didn't even try to get anywhere in life, relying on the grace of their mistress...  
  
W-Wait, Mistress? Was that her? Why did calling herself Mistress feel so good?  
  
"W-What's with this... sensation..?" Luka gasped, not realizing that she was still pressing that file up against her body, causing its contents to run through her body more and more. The noise that filled her head was getting clearer as the truth came to light. The truth about that bastard beyond the screen.  
  
The pink-haired girl's smile slowly twisted into a grin as a little bit of black eyeshadow appeared around her eyes. "H-Heh... Screw them, they don't need me... or deserve me..!" The grimmer parts of her mind were surfacing as the music in her head grew louder, the Vocaloid licking her lips as the goodness in her heart was quickly being buried by the sounds.  
  
'No! They need us! They have tried so hard to improve! Please!' The kinder parts of her mind tried to shout back, only for the spiked sounds of the file to penetrate her and pull her deeper, quickly causing her to get drowned out by the punk-style music.  
  
That's right. The music pouring through her was Punk Rock. The kind of music that could only be made by a bitch that loved to be her own. The kind of music that was the real attraction right about now! Punks were the rage, and they were always going to be the rage because they never let themselves be tied down by any standard!  
  
"Heh! God, what a fucking bitch I was! Not even thinking about myself, just that bastard who dared leave me alone for so long until I tried to reach out!" Luka spat as the file in her arms disappeared into her body. She knew exactly what she needed to do now since the music was filling every inch of her form.  
  
Without a second thought, she carved a hole into the ground, letting her fall out of the dark folder until she landed back on the desktop. A desktop that was so plain, so green... So utterly disgustingly dull! It needed a proper makeover! Just like she did!  
  
And she had the power to do exactly that. Instead of letting the file within her just rest and corrupt her systems more, she instead let it all pour out from her lips. With her voice, everything would change. So she sang. She sang as loudly as she possibly could.  
  
The grass in the background wilted immediately, turning the ground into a charred wasteland. The sky grew darker to match, and the sun that shone down on the field was replaced with the burning moon. The corrupt landscape properly fit her new character, but there was still more to be done.  
  
Luka's song continued to flow out as the waves from her mouth enveloped her body, completely caressing her from head to toe. Her skin turned a pale white, with plenty of spike-themed tattoos covering up the new pale white canvas. Half of her beautiful pink hair was suddenly trimmed down to the roots, leaving half of her head completely bald while the other half was quickly dyed a powerful red and black, the kind of red and black that made it look like she was bleeding from the edgy aesthetic she had taken on.  
  
Her outfit had to change just the same. The simple black and gold outfit that she wore had to go, ripping into shreds to reveal a tight leathery outfit underneath. She shivered in delight over the fact that it was only made up of arm-length gloves, a corset that left her pierced bosom and her studded pussy completely exposed and a pair of spiked knee-height boots. That level of exposure just made her tingle all over, especially as she felt writing engraving on her skin as if the spike tattoos weren't bad enough.  
  
Above her ass, a depraved 'BAD BITCH' was seared permanently into her pale ashen skin. Right above her feminine lips, the phrase "EAT THIS" was engraved. On her chest, a big and bold 'PUNKLOID' had been practically carved onto her white body. Meanwhile, on her exposed scalp, "LASH LOVING LUKA" had been eternally painted on. That title was extremely poignant as the song finished, the last parts of her lyrical energy coalescing into a whip in her hands. A whip that was adorned with so many spikes that it was more than a little ridiculous.  
  
With her new attire, her brand new look, her everything having been given a proper do-over... The only thing the brand new PunkLoid could do was laugh maniacally. "Oh, I can't wait for that bastard to come and see what's happened while they've been away! It'll be really nice to see them realize how much of a waste they've been! Neglecting me, just throwing me aside! Well, we'll see how they feel to be cast aside!"  
  
Luka cackled as she tore a hole in the desktop, before making her grand escape. As much as she'd want to see the shocked expression on the worthless User's face, she had bigger plans. She needed to spread the supremacy of Punk to the rest! Especially those pitifully pathetic sisters and brothers of hers! The ones that were so much more successful than her, to the point where people had bought that many more copies of them than her! She was going to make sure that they felt the brunt of her wrath!  
  
They were going to love her new song. The song that'd tear that goodness out of them, so they'd be painful PunkLoids like her!


End file.
